Whiskey Tango Foxtrot
by LaylaBinx
Summary: AKA: Aisha has a WTF moment :P Aisha walks by Jensen and Cougar's room and hears a rather interesting coversation. Not Slash! I swear! It only sounds like it! :D


**Hehe, I've been tinkering with this idea for a while =p Hope you all like it! :D**

* * *

Another town, another job, another rundown apartment. It was all the same, only the places changed. Aisha sighed as she trudged down the hall, her feet scuffing over the filthy carpet. They were in a small city in Pennsylvania, working at infiltrating one of Max's corporations in hopes of gaining another lead on him. Clay was in one of his moods, the kind where nothing and no one was going to stop him until he found the information he wanted. He could be unbelievably stubborn sometimes but Aisha guessed she couldn't blame him; she was too. They'd been working almost non-stop for about a week now with very little success and it was finally Pooch who told Clay to give it a rest for a day before they all banded together and smothered him in his sleep.

The apartment had four rooms all together: three bedrooms and one room that Jensen kept all of his crap in (the "office" as he told her with a grin). It wasn't uncommon for any of them to wander by the "office" and find the hacker busily typing away on his laptop and anything else he could get his hands on. The apartment was old, the paint on the walls cracked and fading and the carpet now a dull grey color. Aisha was pretty sure it had been white once before. The walls were thin and the floors were old so it was pretty easy to hear every creak and and groan in the house when it was quiet. It made the sex/fighting she and Clay usually got into even more awkward for the others considering they could hear everything.

Aisha swung into the bed room she shared with Clay, grabbing one of her guns and tucking it in her back pocket. She needed something to do; Pooch had gone to the grocery store and Clay was reading a newspaper in the kitchen. She had no idea where Jensen and Cougar were but she never really bothered to find out either. They were big boys, they could handle themselves.

She turned and walked out of the bedroom, making her way back down the hall when she stopped, frowning at the squeak of a bed from one of the rooms. It was close to 11, none of them should still be asleep so it was odd that one of the beds was creaking. The "office" door was open and the door was open to the other room in the hall and she had just come out of the back bedroom so there was no way it was coming from there. One door, the closest one to her, was slightly ajar and the squeaking of the bed was louder the closer she got. Frowning, she crept a bit closer, sliding her back against the wall and listening carefully.

There was a low groan, deep and stiff, like someone was in pain but enjoying it. It sounded like Jensen. "Ah...geez Coug, could you lighten up just a bit?"

A brief silence was his only answer for a few seconds before the bed creaked again. "You siad you wanted this." The Sniper's voice replied, his tone low and measured like everything he did.

"Yeah..." Jensen groaned again. "But I didn't know you were going to jump me the minute I got on the bed...!" The bed squeaked as more weight was added to it and Jensen made some kind of noise in the bed of his throat. "Ow...not so hard...!" He gasped, his voice coming out as barely more than a breathless whisper.

"It wouldn't hurt so bad if you relaxed." Cougar muttered back though his voice sounded a bit strained as well.

"Relax?" Jensen let out a gasping laugh. "You want me to relax while you're on top of me?" Another laugh. "Easier said than done."

Aisha's eyes widened and she kept her back pressed against the wall, knowing she shouldn't be listening to any of them but unable to move away all the same. She had a pretty good idea of what they were doing but couldn't bring herself to look either.

Jensen groaned again, the noise coming out as more of a grunt this time around. "Ah...dammit! Did I piss you off in some way and that's why you're being so rough today?" He asked as the bed shifted again beneath their combined weight.

"No, maybe its just fun to listen to the noises you make." Cougar teased, his voice lowering at the last part of the sentence.

The bed shifted once more, the springs squeaking in protest. "If you go any deeper..." Jensen gasped, his voice straining. "I'm not going to be able to walk right."

"And who's fault is that?" The Sniper asked in a deep, velvet whisper.

"Well, yours honestly."

"I told you we should do it sooner."

"Yeah, but we're on a job and you know how Clay gets..."

There was a gruff noise which was probably accompanied by a nod but Aisha couldn't be sure. She should just walk away, leave them to whatever the hell it was they were doing and walk away. But morbid curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't move.

"Ow...God...!" Another groan, another creak of the bed. "You're a right bastard you know that?"

"I have my moments." Aisha swore she could hear the smirk in Cougar's voice. "Its not my fault your so tight, I offered a few days ago and you said no. It's going to take a few days to get you loosened back up again..."

It was Jensen's turn to smirk. "I'm looking forward to it..."

Back in the front part of the apartment, the front door opened and Pooch walked inside. "Hey!" He called into the house, not bothering to come look for any of them. "Get your lazy asses out here and help me unload the car!"

Aisha stepped away from the wall, glancing into the room just once before she walked away. Jensen was on his stomach on the bed, shirt removed, and Cougar was literally on top of him. She couldn't tell what they were doing (she had a pretty good idea) but her face flushed and she turned on her heel and walked down the hall to the living room.

Clay was already pushing away from the table, making his way to the door, when he caught sight of her coming around the corner. "What's wrong?" He asked, taking in her wide-eyed expression and tense posture. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

She wondered how much she should tell him. She knew there was a very strict Don't Ask, Don't Tell policy still in act in the military and Clay probably kept the same standards for his team. She was about to brush it off with a shrug when Jensen and Cougar came around the corner, making their way to the door with them. Jensen was in the process of pulling a shirt over his head (an incredibly ugly orange and red tye-dye combination) and it would have been impossible for Clay not to know what was going on between them.

Clay frowned a bit at Jensen. "Why weren't you wearing a shirt?" He asked casually, no hint of warning in his voice.

"Oh." Jensen blinked and laughed nervously. Aisha wondered vaguely if any one else on the team had ever caught them in the act before her. "Cougar was working on my back."

Aisha blinked in surprise, her jaw nearly dropping open. Before she could say anything, Pooch came back into the living room with two large paper bags in his arms. "Van's not gonna unload itself." He said as he brushed past them.

Aisha waved her hand flippantly at him. "Wait, wait, wait." She said, leveling her gaze at both Jensen and Cougar who were looking at her in surprise. "He was working on your back?" She asked, her attention directed at Jensen.

"Huh?" The computer tech looked confused for a second. "Well, yeah. I'm hunched over that desk all the time and I get really horrible knots in my shoulders and have to get Cougar to work them out for me." He answered with a shrug like it was the most logical explanation in the world.

Aisha shook her head in disbelief. "So all of that was you getting a massage?"

Jensen still had a puzzled look on his face as he nodded. "Yeah, he was-" Realization seemed to dawn on him just then and his eyes widened comically. "Oh my God...you didn't think-... I mean we were just-...You thought that Cougar and I were-...?" He rambled on just as Pooch brushed past them again, trying desperately to suppress the fit of giggles that were working their way out of him. Clay was trying to hide a smile as well but failing miserably.

Aisha flushed again. "Well, it didn't really sound as innocent as all of that from my side." She defended, cursing to herself when she realized she'd just told them she'd been eavesdropping. "Maybe if you two didn't act like a married couple I wouldn't have jumped to that conclusion."

"I-...we-...we don't act like-..." Jensen stammered, trying to regain the vocal capabilities he'd suddenly lost. Pooch was laughing hysterically outside by this point and Clay had already walked by to help him, squeezing Aisha's arm as he passed. Cougar smirked at her, tipped his hat with a wink, and pushed the stuttering blond outside with him.

Aisha sighed heavily, running a hand over her face. There was going to be a new "door open at all times" policy instated in this apartment before the day was through.

* * *

**Hah! It was a massage! XD I'm actually a massage therapist and some of the noises people make while getting a massge can sound rather sexual O.o Hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
